Just A Dream
by NoMan'sQueen
Summary: In which the Uchiha couple was teleported to a world where Sakura is set to marry another man and Sasuke doesn't seem to mind and instead wishes for Sakura's happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Hello :3

This is my first fanfic ever and I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated.

This story is inspired by Nelly's Just A Dream

Naruto belongs to Kishi :)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Portal

Uchiha Sarada picked up the scattered papers on the floor and returned them back to the right place then she went inside her parent's room and fetched a blanket which she draped over the sleeping form of her mother on the couch. Her mom was the head medic of Konoha Hospital and she just had a 12 hour surgery this morning and was taking care of paper works for the hospital on top of taking care of her and her father.

She wanted to at least ease her mom's burden so after academy or missions she mostly goes home to help her mom and this would be no different day. Her father is mostly on important missions that would take him months or even years before coming home and though Sarada never wanted anything more than having her father around she knows what he's doing is important for the world and their family. She decided to make dinner by herself so that her mom won't have to wake up and make one. She needs all the rest she can get.

She entered the kitchen which proved to be clean like it had never been used all day and she thought about her mom worriedly again. _She must've forgotten to eat again_ she thought. Sarada opened the fridge for ingredients and found plenty of tomatoes and sighed that her mom must've forgotten to buy groceries again so she decided to make tomato soup and toast a bread while she's at it. She brought all the ingredients she needed and was about to slice up the tomatoes when she heard the doorbell rang. She ran out to open the door since her mother was not in the state to open doors and when she opened it she was surprised to see her father.

"I'm home Sarada" He said with a soft look on his face

"Welcome home Papa. Mama's out cold and I'm making dinner" She replied with a smile as she let her father in

Her father gently ruffled her hair and made his way to his wife then he shifted his look at his daughter in their kitchen slicing tomatoes even though she does not like them. He smirked at the scene and decided to help her with it.

"I'll help you with dinner" He announced and made his way to the kitchen

"Mama had a 12 hour surgery today" Sarada said in an attempt to start a conversation with her father

"Hn, I guess that's why she's knocked out on the couch" He replied while making a chicken stock for the soup

"Mama's overworking herself again" She commented and saw that her dad looked guilty

They continued to cook in comfortable silence until both of them heard a groan which indicated that her mother must have woken up due to either the smell of the food or the small noise from the kitchen. Sarada heard her mom approach and when she arrived at the kitchen she looked so disoriented that she did not notice her daughter while her husband was staring at her fondly.

"Mama, Papa's home early today" Sarada told her mom

Uchiha Sakura appeared to have not heard her daughter since she noticed that the person standing behind Sarada was her husband, he's home and she's in a disheveled state. She tried hopelessly to arrange her hair but it proved to be futile and the amused look she got from her husband made her stop.

"I'm home, Sakura" Her husband said with a smirk on his face

"Welcome home, Anata" She said finally giving up on looking a bit presentable and gave her husband a warm smile

"Mom, you haven't eaten anything yet just wait there since Papa and I will cook for you" Sarada told her mom as she mixed all the ingredients in the chicken stock

Sakura stared fondly at her daughter and husband and thought that she wouldn't need anything in the world as long as she has her family and friends close. She thought that what she has now was infinitely better than her fantasy marriage with Sasuke during their genin days and that seeing her husband and daughter cook for her is definitely a proof of it. Her thoughts were disturbed when a delicious smelling tomato soup coupled with toasted bread was laid out in front of her.

"Eat Sakura" Sasuke told her with a hint of worry that only someone with her expertise with the said Uchiha could note

"Itadakimasu!"Sakura said and digged in which her husband and daughter followed

After a delicious meal in comfortable silence Sarada offered to do the dishes so her mother and father went out to their living room. Sasuke sat on the couch and so did Sakura and they stayed like that for a couple minutes before Sakura broke the silence to inquired about Sasuke's eyes. Since deciding to take missions that would only last longer than a month Sasuke has had all the rest he can get and gave her wife ample time to check on his eyes.

"Anata, your eyes looked like they could use some rest and proper healing" Sakura as she noticed her husband blinking a tad faster than normal

"Ah. I waited till you could take a proper look at it for me" He replied

Sakura stood up and took a penlight from a drawer then she sat back at the couch facing her husband. She performed a swinging flashlight test on him and noticed that his eyes weren't responding in the normal way. His eyes looked fatigued and overused especially the one with the Sharingan but it was quite expected since he used it all the time but what surprised Sakura was that the one with the Rinnegan was also as fatigued, probably more, as the Sharingan one. It looked unstable.

"Sasuke-kun, I think you've overused your Rinnegan and it looked pretty unstable. I'll heal the nerves but for it to heal properly you would need to sleep at least for eight hours for the next week" Sakura said while a green glow emitted from her hand and was healing Sasuke's eyes.

"I used it to open a difficult portal. Sometimes I couldn't even control it and open a small one accidentally" He told Sakura

"Just as I thought. You spent years going to different dimensions without someone to properly take care of your eyes and now that you've relaxed a bit all those pent up side effects are affecting you now" Sakura said while gently touching her husband's eyes.

While they were both preoccupied with the case of Sasuke's eyes both shinobi's noticed too late that a portal opened behind them until they heard Sarada's shouts and then they were both sucked in and felt like they were constantly falling through nothingness. Sakura felt her husband's lone hands hold her's as they were falling and what he said soothed her even in times of uncertainty.

"I'm here, Sakura".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another World

"Mama! Papa! Look out!"Sarada shouted as she saw a portal form behind her parents but it was too late as they were sucked inside the portal in a matter of seconds.

She froze in shock and stared at the place where her parents sat just moments ago and she couldn't quite fathom what happened. She realized she was alone now and that only her father could open portals to different dimensions so there's no way she's getting them back alone. A whole lot of thought ran through her mind and those thoughts were only disturbed when their door was forced open.

"Sarada! Are you okay?! Where are your parents?!" The seventh Hokage asked her

"Calm down Naruto-kun. She's in a state of shock yet" The seventh's wife said

Sarada snapped out of her shocked state and realized that as a shinobi she needed to report to the Hokage in times like this. She inhaled then exhaled as what her mom taught her to calm herself down. She then narrated to the Hokage what happened.

"That bastard. He overused his eye to investigate other dimensions and it bit him back" Naruto, the seventh Hokage, mumbled

"Sarada-chan, come with us we can't have you stay alone here" Hinata said with her hand behind Sarada's back

Sarada followed the Seventh and his wife to their home and the Hokage narrated how he sensed her father's chakra get inside the village and how he wanted to make sure that he went home but then minutes later her mother and father's chakra signatures vanished completely.

They arrived at Naruto's house and his son Boruto was sitting on the couch playing his games while waiting for his parents to return. He saw Sarada with them and looked at them both with a questioning look.

"Mom, Why is she with you?" He asked her mother

"Both of her parent's got sucked in a portal so for the mean time Sarada will be staying with us" Hinata replied

"And you're giving her your room" Naruto added

Boruto looked at his father, her mother then at Sarada and he realized that arguing was a lost cause but it didn't stop him from doing so as he made a remark of just letting her sleep on the couch.

"Sure, as if I'd have fun sleeping in your flea infested room" Sarada quipped and again they fought like they used to

Hinata asked them to stop before ordering boruto to show Sarada his room but before they could leave the Seventh assured Sarada that he'd do anything to find both his best friends and that she should rest and not worry herself too much since her father would do anything in order to protect her mom. They both arrived at Boruto's room and she went in to settle herself but before Boruto left he opened his mouth to speak.

"They'll be fine both of them are strong and I know my Dad will do anything in his power to get them back" He told Sarada and closed the door shut.

Despite receiving such assurances Sarada can't help but worry for her parents and she realized that sleep isn't coming to her as fast as it usually did when she's in her room. She sighed and decided to trust both her parents strength and the fact that the seventh promised her to help find her parents and she won't be of any use if she's tired caused by the lack of sleep tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke blinked and saw pink before his eyes then he blinked again and realized that the pink he saw was his wife who thankfully fell on top of him and covered most part of his eyes with her pink hair. He sighed in relief upon realizing that Sakura was safe and within his reach so with the stump of his left arm he supported his wife's weight and propped himself up with his right arm but that position only lasted for so long as he heard familiar voices call out their names.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"An obviously obnoxious yet younger looking blonde called out

"What the hell! Sakura is with Sasuke. Did they elope last night?" a younger looking Ino pointed out

Elope? Why would he elope with Sakura when they're already married with a daughter to boot? With this in thought Sasuke looked at them again and realized that they looked younger and he realized that they are in a different world and maybe the Sasuke and Sakura in this world was not yet married. He held Sakura tightly and tried to stand up but because of chakra depletion he collapsed and the world turned black but he never released Sakura from his tight hold.

The next time Sasuke opened his eyes he was in a room covered in white and was again thankful when he realized that Sakura was right beside him already awake. He looked around and saw all younger versions of the Konoha rookies and they were looking at him with questioning eyes. He propped himself up again and when Sakura saw this she helped her husband then sat beside him facing the direction of the younger versions of their friends.

"I need an explanation for this. Why did you ran away last night? Why are you with Sasuke-kun? Are you eloping? Are you calling off your wedding? Why are you in the state that we found you?" Ino Yamanaka asked not even stopping for breath

"What are you talking about? And why do you look younger?" Sakura asked answering Ino's questions with questions of her own

"We're in a different world Sakura. A parallel universe and in this reality we're still in our 20's" Sasuke interjected

Everybody looked at him now. Sasuke realized that in this world his other self was pretty slow knowing that he still hasn't asked Sakura to marry him and from the knowing looks of their friends there was something that happened here. Sasuke realized that Sakura shifted her weight and was now leaning against him and thought he is not used to such public display he let Sakura be which earned a few confused look from their other world friends.

"What's this bastard?! Why is Sakura-chan so close to you?" Naruto loudly asked

"Haven't you been listening Naruto? It means that this is not our worlds Sakura and Sasuke and that if they are here then our world's Sakura and Sasuke are in their world" Shikamaru said adding in his observation

Sakura was about to talk when the door suddenly burst open and out came a red-haired man with a worried look etched on his face. He looked at Sakura then at Sasuke and despite seeing that Sakura was leaning on Sasuke he ran up to her and tried to get her in an embrace that Sasuke stopped with his lone arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked with concealed anger in his voice

"This is not your world's Sakura. This Sakura is my wife" Sasuke announced

All heads turned on them again and they all looked at the couple on the bed. The man named Hisoka looked hurt, others looked shocked and was unable to form any words. The silence from Sasuke's announcement was broken by Ino's smile and comment.

"At least the Sakura from your world got her happy ending" She said and interwined her hand with Sai's


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Other Happy Ending

Haruno Sakura looked around her and she found herself in a familiar place with vague memories of a certain congratulatory letter and crying herself to sleep. The familiar room turned out to be the Konoha General Hospital where she worked but what she's doing here is something she wants to find out. _Can a broken heart warrant you a trip to the hospital?_ She asked herself but before she could answer her questions the door opened and an older looking Naruto came in followed by his wife, The sixth Hokage and a kid who looked all too familiar.

"Mama! You're safe!" The kid exclaimed and embraced her

Mama? The last thing she remembered was that she was still going to get married and now suddenly she had what looked like a twelve-year old kid. By some miracle she got married to Hisoka and suddenly produced a twelve year old girl but then the kid looked nothing like Hisoka. She had dark hair and onyx eyes just like a certain person she knew but then she's wearing glasses so she's not too sure.

"Sakura-chan what do you remember from last night?" Naruto asked her

"I stayed at Ino's place last night and that I was supposed to be marrying Hisoka today" She told him

"Hisoka? Who's he? Why are you marrying him when you're already married with Papa?" The kid asked in confusion.

"Papa? Who's your father? I don't remember ever having a daughter and we need to hurry or I might be late for my own wedding" She replied and tried to get out of the hospital bed in haste

The kid looked hurt and Naruto looked puzzled. She wondered why when Naruto knew all too well that she was supposed to be married today and that he agreed to be the best man since Hisoka doesn't have close friends.

"Sakura who's the current Hokage?" Kakashi asked breaking the silent atmosphere

"You of course Kakashi-sensei. Why would you even ask that?" She replied in a puzzled tone

"Naruto, bring Sasuke here" Kakashi said as if realized something with her answer

Sakura was puzzled to hear that Sasuke was here in the hospital too and so she thought that maybe he decided to attend her wedding after all which caused her heart to break again knowing that him being here means that he doesn't mind her getting married to another man at all.

" _He even wants to attend my wedding when he did not attend Naruto's_ " She told herself and a single tear escaped her eyes and she immediately wiped them away not wanting anyone to know that she's still hurting over him.

The door opened once more and Sasuke came in accompanied by Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru. Sakura's breath hitched when she saw him after many months and he still looked so heartbreakingly handsome that she wanted to cry but stopped herself not wanting to show him that she's still not over him. The kid who called her Mama before looked at Sasuke and gave him the same happy look that she gave her and her stomach lurched at the thought that crossed her mind.

"Teme, explain everything to Sakura-chan" Naruto said and nudged Sasuke and he nodded

"Sakura, we're in a parallel universe but as this is a parallel one there are supposed to be differences and the difference here is that their time is way ahead of ours" Sasuke explained

She looked at the older Naruto and realized that he's now the Hokage compared to the Hokage-in-training Naruto in their world. Ino and Sai looked more mature and seeing as how this world is way ahead of theirs then she won't be surprised if they're already married. Then she realized that if this place is way ahead of time then the kid had a reason to call her Mama but why does she look like Sasuke? Her thoughts then were interrupted when the kid spoke.

"Eh? That's why Mama and Papa did not recognize me and why they looked younger" The kid said but Sakura ignored her not wanting to confirm her suspicions

"Why are we here then? I remembered sleeping at Ino's place last night and seeing as you're the only one who can open portals to other dimensions then I supposed this is your doing?" She asked with a tinge of accusation in her voice

"No. I was resting at a cave near Amegakure last night and I also woke up here" He replied in his normal stoic way as if unaffected by her

"Mama said that Papa's Rinnegan felt unstable and that he needed to rest his eyes for a week" The kid interjected while looking at Naruto

"I'm Uchiha Sarada by the way. I'm the daughter of the Sakura and Sasuke of this world" She added with a smirk that's all too familiar to her

Her jaw slacked and she looked at Sasuke who looked as much as shocked as she is but still managed to maintain his stoic face. She felt a little sad yet happy at the same time knowing that at least in another world she got the happy ending she wanted. She turned to look at Sasuke and for a second she saw him direct a wistful look at the little girl but it disappeared immediately and was replaced by his stoic façade again.

"How do we get back? Can you open a portal again Sasuke-kun?" She asked feeling a little nostalgic at the suffix she used

"No. My visual prowess hasn't returned yet we'll have to wait" He replied

Naruto cleared his throat and sighed. He exchange looks with Kakashi and with a nod he looked back at the both of us.

"No one must know of this supposed exchange of our world's Sasuke and Sakura except for us here , the rest of our friends and of course Sarada so even if you guys looked 10 years younger you have pretend as if you're our world's Sasuke and Sakura " Naruto explained

Sakura felt a whirlwind of emotions at the thought of playing married couple with Sasuke. She was an engaged woman after all, unhappy, but still engaged. This supposed playing house with Sasuke might strengthen some feelings that she's trying to bury deep in the vaults of her heart in respect to her fiancée and she does not want to go back to her world with the heavy feeling of regret about marrying Hisoka that she's feeling now. She sighed and thought that since she does not have a choice and since she understood Naruto's talk about not wanting to put people in a frenzy about them coming from another universe so she reluctantly agreed.

The moment she agreed she knew she was not Haruno Sakura anymore but Uchiha Sakura and the feeling of taking Sasuke's family name sent butterflies to her stomach and her heart doing cartwheels. She sighed at the thought and reprimanded herself but unbeknownst to her Uchiha Sasuke was feeling the same nervousness just not as obvious as hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blending In

" _At least the Sakura from your world got her happy ending" She said and intertwined her hand with Sai's_

Sakura stared at the younger Ino then she looked at the man who the Sakura from this world was supposed to be marrying. He had red hair that matched his dark eyes and he looked warm and kind but despite that he still pales in comparison to Sasuke, her husband. The Sakura in this world must've gotten so frustrated or hurt that she tried to settle for comfort instead of the passion that Sasuke stirred deep inside her but surprisingly she understood why.

Sakura looked at her husband and judging by the look on his face she knew that her husband understood the reason why her counterpart in this world chose this path. A path devoid of him or rather the Uchiha Sasuke of this world. If she really wanted this then she would never experience having to wait for a husband who's always away, she wouldn't have to raise her child alone, she wouldn't have to answer her daughter's questions about her absentee father but at the same time she won't feel the happiness she feels whenever Sasuke says he's home, She feel the contentment of waking up in his arms or when he does something for her that's totally unexpected for someone of his character and most all she have the happiness of watching Sarada grow. If she marries that man then Sarada won't exist and the thought of just that broke her heart.

"Can you open a portal back then Sasuke?" Kakashi asked breaking the silence

"No. My husband needs to rest his eyes and any portal he opens now may not be stable" Sakura was the one who answered seeing as Sasuke will probably open a portal and would end up overtaxing his rinnegan again

"My wife's right. I need to rest my eyes" He agreed which slightly surprised Sakura since he usually overexerts himself.

Sakura glanced at Ino who looked absolutely ecstatic and slightly teasing hearing them say words like My husband or My wife. She felt her cheeks burn with Ino's teasing looks but her heart kinda felt pity towards the guy that her counterpart in this world was supposed to marry since he looked so defeated by their actions.

"Then you can stay here until your visual prowess returns but I don't want you to let others know about this situation except for the people in this room" Kakashi said with a sigh

Kakashi dismissed them and they all went out of the hospital and agreed to Hisoka offering them his place to stay for the day to discuss their supposed living arrangements and to plan how to just blend right in the crowd. Hisoka's house was far from the Hospital but from the looks of the house they understood why it was so far. The house looked more like a mansion than a simple apartment most shinobis have and upon entering the place most servants bowed at Sakura and called her Lady Takahashi already. She felt uncomfortable but a glance at her husband confirmed that he looks more uncomfortable and irritated than her. She moved closer to him as if reassuring him by her presence and he seemed to relax.

They went inside a private parlor that looked as astonishing as it is on the outside. The furniture looked antique coupled with old paintings on the walls and curtains that matched everything but what Sakura liked was the burst of colors on the antique coffee table brought by an arrangement of Yellow and White Camellias and a bunch of forget-me-not. It was like light in a room full of darkness. Like life in the middle of death.

"You put that there. I mean the Sakura from this world did. The first time she came here she said that this room looked dead so when she returned here she brought those certain flowers" Hisoka narrated when he saw that Sakura was looking at the flowers.

She smiled then took a seat beside her husband and when all of them are seated they are greeted by silence. No one knows what to say so no one said a thing until their refreshments arrived.

"What I know for sure is that Sakura and Sasuke-san can't live together in this world since she's supposedly engaged to me" Hisoka said and broke the silence

"As much as I hate agreeing with you I must. People saw us bring Sakura and Sasuke together so probably rumors of you guys eloping last night are already circulating. I don't want to tarnish my friend's reputation" Ino said and Sakura realized that Ino is somewhat antagonistic towards Hisoka.

"That's already been taken care of. As off now a clone of mine is inside Ichiraku's spouting about how Sakura-chan was sent to heal Sasuke-teme just outside Konoha last night but was instead attacked so they were brought inside together this morning and how the wedding commenced as planned" Naruto said and everybody looked astonished at his planning even Sasuke looked mildly surprised at the thought of his friend using his brain.

"That was all Hinata-chan's idea though. I just did what I was asked to do" He added sheepishly when he realized how everyone was looking at him.

They all chuckled at Naruto's confession but the certain tension in the air was still there. The silence began to envelope then again but this time Shikamaru spoke.

"You two must look like 20 year-old's again to avoid suspicions and seeing as Naruto conveniently said that the wedding went as planned it means that Sakura must stay here. She's Takahashi Sakura now not Haruno Sakura" He said

Hisoka looked quite happy with the thought that Sakura will stay with him but Shikamaru's plan didn't quite sit well with Sasuke. He was never a man who displays public affections but seeing as he does not like the situation he draped his lone arm on his wife and spoke.

"She's Uchiha Sakura and I'll go with whatever she decides on" He said which made Sakura blush

"Alright. I'll stay here but I demand a different room and some privacy" Sakura replied with certain demands

Though she does not want to stay in a separate place from her husband she can't help but agree with the hokage's demand that their current predicament remain unknown and if by staying at this man's house assure that, then as a shinobi she must follow orders. She felt her husband's arm tighten around her shoulders and she felt reassured about her decisions. The other's decided to leave them to discuss and to give them some sort of privacy but before Ino could leave Hisoka asked her a question.

"Ino-san you arranged this flowers for Sakura right? What do they mean?" He asked while his finger gently brushed against the flowers on the table and looked as if he remembered something beautiful yet painful as the same time.

Ino turned around looked at the flowers then at Sakura. She sighed and spoke.

"You wouldn't want to know" She said managing to sound a little thoughtful yet antagonistic at the same time then she left as Sai opened the door for her.

" _I guess I'll have to ask Ino why she dislikes Hisoka so much" Sakura told herself_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late update :D I had to prepare for a wedding.**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews it meant a lot as it is my first time reading people's reviews on my work.**_

 _ **R &R please. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Pretend Family

Haruno Sakura wondered how she ever got into this position but the answer always seemed to escape her. A little while ago she was still in the hospital and now she's walking with Uchiha Sasuke and a 12 year old kid that's supposed to be their daughter while looking like a 30 something version of herself. The age did not bother her at all just the picture that the three of them made that looked like a family and the fact that she was supposed to be making a family with someone else but what scared her was that deep in her heart she wished for something like this to happen. The situation was not in her favor after all.

" _No! You must not think of that. You've got Hisoka already. HI-SO-KA!" She reprimanded herself internally_

"Are you alright Mama?" She asked aware of Sakura's silence

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine, just feeling a little weird" Sakura answered

"Well it does seem weird being whipped into another time and suddenly having a daughter but you'll just have to endure for a week Mama" Sarada said trying to make her feel better

The girl, Sarada, was already calling her mom despite the fact that she was not her mom from this world but surprisingly it was fine with her and she reasoned out that it was because the Hokage, which was Naruto, ordered them to lie low and Sarada calling her Mama was only natural if they want to keep their act walked for a few minutes when Sarada, who was guiding them, suddenly stopped. The house looked fine for a family of three from the outside and the interior looked cozy. The room was decorated with several shelves of medical books and pictures that she was all too familiar with except for the family picture in the middle. Sasuke was beside her and was looking at the pictures too with a look of absolute longing that Sakura did not quite catch and was suddenly replaced by an air of what seemed to be annoyance directed at her.

" _For a minute I thought he looked at it with longing but I guess he looked more annoyed at it than anything else"She thought to herself again_

"Mama, Papa, why don't you sit down and I'll make dinner" Sarada talked again interrupting Sakura's thoughts

"I'll help" Sakura offered not wanting to be alone in the same room as Sasuke

Sarada opened the fridge and remembered that her mother did not manage buy groceries yesterday and they only have an abundance of tomatoes and some other ingredients that Aunt Hinata gave her just this afternoon when she heard that her parents were found. She dislikes tomatoes but her father likes them so her mom buys lots especially when her father is at home. She sighed at the thought of eating tomatoes again when she already had them last night.

"Ma, we only have tomatoes and some stuff Aunt Hinata gave me" She informed her mother with a sigh

"I found some Dashi granules and Miso paste here. Take a look at what Hinata gave you" Sakura ordered while rummaging through a cabinet

"Hmm. Let me see. She gave us some dried tuna flakes, a pack of tofu and some umeboshi" Sarada told her mother and brought out the stuff

"We can have a fine dinner after all despite you saying all we have are tomatoes. Hinata's one smart woman" Sakura humorously told Sarada

They decided to have Onigiri with Miso soup and umeboshi as side dishes. She smiled when she saw the dried tuna flakes and remembered that they were Sasuke's favorite including the tomatoes. She smiled again when both of them started cooking and realized that one of her dreams came true; cooking meals for Sasuke.

"Is she happy? The Sakura from this world?" Sakura found herself asking Sarada while making the onigiri

"My mama? Of course she's happy. Even if Papa is rarely around because of his missions she's happy waiting for him, she's happy whenever Papa says he's home and she's happy taking care of me" She replied with a happy look on her face as if remembering some memories

She smiled knowing that her counterpart in this world is one strong and patient woman. She waited for Sasuke for god knows how long yet when he returned back from the darkness he made her wait again without any reassurance and she gave up. The Sakura from this world though waited, she waited when they were kids, waited when she had no reassurance that he'd ever return from his dark path, she waited after war, she waited when they got married, and she waited when she had to raise their child alone. She waited like some sort of a martyr and it gave her a feeling of both awe and annoyance.

Their dinner was ready within minutes and Sarada called Sasuke over to the dining table. They started their dinner in silence and if not for Sarada they would've finished that way too. She told them that she understands how awkward it must be for them and that she would help them in any way possible.

"Sarada, we need to know how your parents acted around people if we're going to keep up this act" Sasuke spoke for the first time

"Hmm. Well. Papa usually acts stoic when they're in public but once in a while he breaks his act of nonchalance when Mama needs help. It's different when they're alone though" Sarada answered and giggled when a certain memory popped in her mind

Sakura tried to hide a blush forming in her cheeks when she remembered that there was also time when the cool Uchiha Sasuke showed a different side to himself and they were alone then but it was too late. She shook her head and tried not to remember certain smiles and innocent touches. She would be happy from now on. She would have a man who won't leave her side, a man who won't make her cry each night, a man who would raise their children with her and Uchiha Sasuke would remain as an old teammate and friend.

They finished their dinner and Sakura volunteered to wash the dishes. She spared a glance at Sasuke and Sarada who sat in the same way and smiled. Sarada had Sasuke's coloring and Sakura's facial feature and it amused her how she acted as if she's her father's clone. Sakura disappeared in the kitchen and the two Uchiha's were left to themselves in the living room and knowing her father and the fact that this Uchiha Sasuke from another universe acted the same way as her father here, Sarada decided that she'd be the one to break the silence.

"Papa, what's the difference from your world there and here?" She asked curious about the other man;s world

"Time. Since this is the closest parallel universe from here almost everything is the same. _Almost_ " Sasuke answered awkwardly still not used to being called Papa and having a warm fuzzy feeling inside by being called by it.

Sarada swore that she saw her parallel universe father looked at their family picture longingly when he repeated the word _'almost'._ Sarada sighed.

If in that world almost everything is the same here except time then it means that Boruto's parents, Shikadai's parents, Cho-cho's parents, Inojin's parent's, and hell, mabe even Metal's are together which means that her friends would exist there except her. She tried to imagine an unknown person in Team 7 and she did not like it. She wanted to ensure that even in another world Uchiha Sarada would exist and she would become Hokage.

"Mama! Papa! I'm gonna sleep! Your room is the big one next to mine" Sarada exclaimed suddenly and ran upstairs to her bedroom and left her supposed parents in a predicament. Who would take the bedroom and who would be sleeping on the couch?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Parent Trap

Sarada woke up extra early and tiptoed to the living room and found her father sleeping on the couch. How is she going to exist in that other world when whatever feelings her parents from another world had for each other would not reach them?. She sighed. She was not a clueless person. She's observant as a matter of fact and it had not escaped her notice how her parents from another world would glance at each other simultaneously or how her mother avoided her father as if scared of what might transpire if they're left together.

She did her best to hide her chakra and sneakily walked out of the house without waking her sleeping father. She smiled knowing that her father always woke up late whenever his at home, she even caught him once wrapped around her mother and mumbling for another five minutes. She walked to the direction of their training ground and since she's the first one there she tried to do her kata whilst thinking of how to get her mother and father together. She needed a plan and most of all she needed a team.

As if on cue both Mitsuki and Boruto appeared and waved at her while she finished off her kata. A thought crossed her mind as they approached her. Lord seventh made her promise not to mention anything to anyone about having a Sakura and Sasuke from another world pretend to be her parents but seeing as her not existing in another world was an emergency she thought that she would break the rules this time.

"Why are you here so early Sarada?" Mitsuki asked and sat on the ground beside her

"I have a bit of a parent problem" Sarada replied

"Don't you always have a parent problem though?" Mitsuki asked and Sarada wanted to throttle him but stopped herself thinking that she needed their help.

She inhaled. Still contemplating whether to tell her teammates the truth and break her promise to the hokage but she needed all the help she can get and then again what can two pre-teenage boys know anything about relationships anyway? Sarada felt conflicted but just the thought of not existing even if it's in another world made her want to do it and even if her father is not the perfect husband she knows her mother is happy with him.

"Alright. What I tell you is an absolute secret and seventh made me promise not to tell anyone but I need help" She started off and which earned her a look of confusion from her teammates

"My Mama and Papa is not really my parents. I mean they are my parents but those I'm with now came from another world and they're not even together" She tried to explain as plainly as possible

"What do you mean not your parents? Are you adopted? Why are they not together? Are they getting a divorce?" Boruto asked dumb questions after dumb questions completely missing the point which made Sarada want to punch him to oblivion.

"What Sarada meant was that the parents she has now came from a different dimension or world and to avoid suspicions they are pretending to be her parents. Right Sarada?" Mitsuki said and Sarada sighed at the thanked the heavens that at least Mitsuki understood.

Sarada narrated about what happened. How her parents disappeared the night before yesterday, how they were found the next morning seemingly younger and with no knowledge that they have a daughter and are married together. She even told them of her worries about them existing in another world and not her if her parents from another world remain as they are today.

"So you basically want us to match make your parents?" Boruto asked skeptically

"Y-yes. I mean if you're fine with me not existing on another world while you guys exist then you're free to go" Sarada said

"I wouldn't want that" Boruto replied in a barely audible whisper with a barely noticeable blush that only Mitsuki seems to have seen or heard and was now smiling knowingly.

"We wouldn't want that Sarada. So do you have a plan?" Mitsuki replied voicing out what Boruto wanted to say and also asking for a plan

"First. We need to finish training early today. Second we plan stuff" Sarada replied and they did just what she said for the first time.

The team finished earlier than expected which surprised Konohamaru but let it slide and let them go. It was already 1 in the afternoon when the three of them sat atop the hokage's rock. They were overlooking the whole village while trying to think of ways in which to set Sarada's parent's up.

"Why don't just we lock them in a room and get over it" Boruto suggested without thinking

"We can't do that you dumbass. My father can burn the room and let's not even talk about what mom will do to the room if it means escaping being together. They were clearly avoiding each other" She related to them

"If they're younger then they haven't felt what's it's like to be together" Mitsuki noted which gave Sarada an idea

"You're a genius Mitsuki ! They haven't felt what it's like to be together so I need them to feel it. I heard from Aunt Ino that Mama always loved Papa ever since they were young and I don't think that could easily change. Papa always wanted to revive his clan and here I am so I need them both to feel and experience things they wanted back then and even now" Sarada exclaimed excitedly and hugged both her boys in excitement.

"You're squishing us Sarada" Boruto managed to croak despite his embarrassment

"Sorry" She apologized and let them go.

Sarada jumped off the Hokage's rock and bid both boys goodbye while asking them to make a contingency plan in case her plan was not enough. Both her team mates disappeared into view and while Sarada ran off to her house, a million thoughts ran through her head. Does she really care about the other world that much? Would it even make a difference if she exists there or not? She imagined her mom opening the door and greeting a different man. It didn't feel right. She imagined her father wandering all his life never returning to their village because he has no one to return to. It made her feel lonely. In this world her mom and dad were made for each other like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly and imagining her parents living different lives separately broke her heart. She dismissed her thoughts and focused on her goals. Getting them together and to do that she needs to get home fast.

It was almost dinnertime and she knew that her mom, to act as if she came from this world, has to work at the hospital and she would coax her father to pick her up with her and eat dinner out. She arrived at their house and found out that her father was not to be found. She scoured the places her father usually goes to and found him by the pond near the ruins of the old Uchiha district practicing his swordsmanship. She approached from the side and called out to him.

"There you are Papa! I was looking everywhere for you" Sarada called and went over to her father

"I'm….sorry" Sasuke managed to utter still not used to being a father

"So you're just here. You taught me the Great Fireball Jutsu here back then you know. I mean the other you. Wanna see it?" She said and asked hopefully. Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

Sarada did the hand signs. _Serpent. Tiger. Boar. Horse. Tiger._

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Sarada shouted

She produced a great fireball just like what she did during the past chuunin exams and she turned to look at her father and saw his look of pride mixed with longing and sadness then he smirked. Sasuke felt glad that his counterpart in this world accomplished a lot of great things despite his sins. He even made a family and a home. It was those things that he wants that he can't have

"You're even better than me when I was young" Sasuke praised her

"Papa, can you teach more fire jutsus next time?" Sarada asked her father

"Sure. We can do it tomorrow" Sasuke replied not knowing why he just agreed but felt completely content when she smiled

"Ehh! Papa, we need to pick mama up from the hospital she'll be out any minute now" Sarada exclaimed and dragged her father's lone arm to run faster

After a couple minutes of running and dragging her father who looked as if he wanted to run away they arrived at the hospital. They waited outside under a lamp post just like how her real world father does whenever he's home. Her father who acts stoic and unemotional with her mother on public never fails to wait for her outside the hospital whenever he's at home. It's one of her father's small acts that made her realize how he loves her mother so much.

Sakura walked out of the hospital hall feeling tired yet happy after such a long day at work. She realized that her counterpart in this world worked on normal shift hours but she knew it was because she has a family to take care of. She bid goodbye to the receptionist and when she finally got out of the hospital doors she found herself staring at a lamp post. There was nothing wrong with the lamp post in fact it was working properly but what she saw it under it took her by surprise. It was Sasuke together with Sarada, they're supposed daughter, talking casually and she swore he looked at the little girl gently.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked unsure of the reason

"Waiting for you" He replied casually as if nothing is wrong with what he's doing

Sakura's breath hitched but she managed to hide it. After all those years she was the one doing the waiting and now hearing Sasuke say that he's waiting for her made her want to strangle him and embrace him at the same time. She wanted him to wait for her too even if it's just for a few hours, a few minutes, a few seconds. She wanted him to feel how he felt all those years but it was too late. An image of Hisoka flashed through her mind and she cursed under her breath.

"Papa always waits for mama when he's at home and if he doesn't do it now it would look suspicious" Sarada explained and Sakura understood why Sasuke was there. They can't be found.

Sarada told them that they're gonna eat out since that's what they usually do as a family and both of them complied as Sarada guided her parents through their favorite restaurant. Her make-them-want-a-family plan was about to commence and just like any mission she would not accept a failure.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long ass update. I got carried away**_

 _ **R &R. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm not that good at expressing stuff but I can't thank you enough for the read and reviews.**_

 ** _R &R, constructive criticism are highly appreciated._**

* * *

Chapter 7: Wish

Sakura and Sasuke sat alone on the couch inside Takahashi Hisoka's parlor. She rested her head on her husband's chest and felt his comforting hand playing with her hair. She sighed in contentment but her mind wandered away to their daughter who was left on their world.

"He's an idiot" Sasuke mumbled which Sakura did not fail to hear

"Who's an idiot?" Sakura asked in confusion

"The other me. He's an idiot for letting you go" He said uncharacteristically and looked at Sakura with the warmness only reserved for her

She snuggled closer and smiled at his words. Sometimes her husband wouldn't talk to her and just bask in the comfortable silence they share but when he chooses to speak his mind it can never fail to make her smile and her heart skip a beat. She stood up and remembered that they were supposed to be performing a transformation jutsu to make them look like the younger version of themselves. Sakura smiled at the thought of looking like a 20 year old woman again. She weaved the signs and after a couple of seconds she transformed into a 20 year-old Sakura.

She looked at his husband and saw him look at her with a mix of amusement, nostalgia and desire. She nudged him to do the same and she giggled when he reluctantly did so. The younger version of her husband appeared before her and she giggled even more which earned her a not-so-serious glare from Sasuke. Nostalgia filled her as she ran her hands through his hair then to his mismatched yet uncovered eye. Memories of chasing after him, travelling together and making love under the starry night sky.

"Anata" She called out to him while still hypnotized by the nostalgia she felt.

"Hn?" He asked with eyes closed reveling in the feel of Sakura's touch.

"Nothing. I just remembered things" She replied resting her hand on his cheek and stroking it by her thumb.

Sasuke's head tilted at the direction of Sakura's hand and he felt thankful. Thankful that she was there with him in an unfamiliar world. He spent years alone in different dimensions chasing all the possible threats that could disturb the peace that his family and the entire shinobi world are experiencing. All those dimensions were lonely and desolate compared to a world where he was not alone but with his wife. She really is the spring to his cold winter. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his wife smiling at him and he was filled with the need to kiss her. He cupped her cheeks and dipped his head closer to his wife and when he was about to close the gap the doors burst open.

Hisoka opened the doors to find a younger looking Sakura and Sasuke almost kissing. He felt his heart break but he reminded himself that this was not his Sakura. This person was Uchiha Sakura no matter how much they look alike or act alike. It still hurt though. It hurt seeing her expression, it was an expression he never saw on her face every time he kissed her. He knew in his heart of hearts that even his Sakura was still in love with the Uchiha but he knew he can treat her better. He can treat with what she deserves and he promised that he would never cry with him. An oath he vows to keep.

"I-I'm sorry Hisoka-san, did you need something?" Sakura apologized pulling away from his husband and she saw the pain in Hisoka's eyes

"Ahh.. Ino-san asked me to tell you that she wants to have tea with you after you've transformed" He informed and bowed his head a little and left the room

Sakura glanced at her husband who looked annoyed at the disturbance. She threw herself to him in an embrace and he chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead. This little intimate moments alone with him is enough to fill Sakura with happiness.

"I need to leave Sasuke-kun. You should check where you're staying too and gather info while you're at it as to any possibilities why we're here" She said while still embracing her husband

"Ahh. That usurantonkachi will blabber my ears off" He agreed thinking about his loudmouthed best friend talking non-stop.

Sasuke stared at his wife again memorizing her features and this time he manage to plant a chaste kiss on her lips before she got out of the giggled and left the parlor first not wanting to raise any suspicions on why she went out with Sasuke. She noticed that ever since they arrived in this world her husband seemed a little bit affectionate whenever they are alone than he ever was on their world and even displayed affections in public. Sometimes he would tease her by denying her affection but on this world her need for affections are met with the same need. She finally went out of the house and found Ino and Hinata waiting for her by the garden.

"Now you look like our Sakura" Ino remarked and smiled at her friend

"I have lots of questions and you need to answer them all" She greeted back with a smile of her own

"Of course we will Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun will take care of Sasuke-kun" Hinata replied with the assurance that her husband will be taken care of

The girls departed for a nearby tea house and looked for the most corner sit. They were able to find one and when they were sitting comfortably they placed their orders. Everything in the tea shop was new even the cups and none of the servers seemed to know them yet so Sakura guessed Ino brought them to a newly opened one. Her guess were confirmed when she asked Ino about and she said she just does not want people congratulatinf her on her supposed marriage.

"Ino, I just noticed. You seem to dislike Hisoka-san, why is that?" Sakura asked after much thought

"Well not just me. Almost all of our girlfriends even Hinata who likes everyone shares my sentiments" Ino replied gesturing to Hinata who was nodding beside her

"Why? He seemed like a nice guy" Sakura told them with a confused look

"Well you see Sakura-chan, all of us knew that he took advantage of you. I mean the other you" Hinata was the one who replied with a sad look on her face

"The night Sasuke-kun was realeased from the prison he immediately left on his journey requesting that only the Hokage will know. He left her with no assurance and she was distraught then in came Hisoka. He comforted her whilst courting you. Can you believe that?! How can someone comfort and court a woman at the same time? Our Sakura here was stupid enough to get caught and weeks after Sasuke-kun left she was already a taken woman" Ino narrated with utter distaste and sipped her tea with force.

"6 months after, Sasuke-kun returned and our Sakura-chan was the first one he visited which we were so happy about it thinking he came to his senses but he didn't know or pretended that he didn't know that she was dating Hisoka-san though and he only ever visited her at night as he was busy with reports during the day. She was conflicted again and asked us for advice and finally decided to tell Sasuke-kun that night and he said nothing. She had a date with Hisoka-san in the morning and when evening came Sasuke-kun never visited her again. He was gone. No goodbyes. No promises of coming back. Just a note saying _'Be Happy'._ She cried again and again and Hisoka-san comforted her once more and after month she announced her engagement to him" This time it was Hinata who narrated and her voice sounded calm yet annoyed.

She pondered upon the new information and concluded the same as them but with less antagonism towards Hisoka. He might've took advantage of her counterpart's broken state but he did it thinking that he can make her happier than Sasuke can. The Sasuke in this world sounded like a real jerk though. Leaving her counterpart dejected then hopeful and finally breaking her heart again. She couldn't blame her other self for going with the person who comforted her but it was stupid and she knows even her counterpart knows that it is and now she's tied with him.

Sakura silently sipped her tea and she turned her attention to the window. A mop of blond hair was standing beside two dark ones and she smiled upon seeing her husband walk with Sai and Naruto scowling at their antics. It looked all too familiar. She returned her attention back to her two friends who was staring at her sadly.

"Hisoka made you smile but it was nothing compared to the smile when you spent those nights with Sasuke-kun. It's nothing compared to the smile you have now" Ino told her bestfriend while looking at her smiling face.

Sakura looked at her sadly. They just wanted their Sakura here to be happy and not make a rash decisions she would later regret. She remembered the questions she had to ask and so she stopped herself from getting sentimental and proceeded to ask the girls.

"How did you know she wasn't that happy with Hisoka-san?" She asked again

"I'm her bestfriend of course I know and remember those flowers on Hisoka's coffee table? I was the one who arranged it. Do you know what it means? Those red and white camellias and forget-me-not's?" She retorted back with questions and when Sakura didn't answer she spoke again

"It meant that she was longing and waiting for her true love. It was a reminder that she has not moved on yet and she would only stop ordering it when she finally opened her heart out to Hisoka. She still ordered it on the day before her wedding" Ino relayed to her

She accepted the information again still not reacting. She knew though that if she was the same with the Sakura here then her feelings for Sasuke won't change that easily. She was 20 then and 13 years of loving someone can't merely change within a matter of a few weeks or months. She once read in a book that to move on from someone you need to divide the time you spent together in half. If we go by that theory then it would impossible to move on within just a few weeks. It would be like mocking her love for him that she fought long for.

"Do you have any idea why were swapped though? I mean why would she just disappear on the eve of her wedding? Did she do anything to trigger some sort of a portal?" Sakura asked wanting to get to the bottom of it all

They were silent and none seemed to know anything but then Hinata spoke.

"Do you believe in wishes Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked

"Wishes? What does it have anything to do with Sakura's question?" Ino asked surprised at hinata's comment

"I believe in wishes and believe me or not that night Sakura-chan made a wish" She informed them

"Did you know it was an eclipse the eve before Sakura-chan's wedding? We were having a sleep over at Ino-chan's house and both of us were sleeping except for her and I heard a messenger hawk land over the window. Sakura-chan took the note from the hawk and when she read it tears spilled from her eyes. I saw Sakura-chan looked over the eclipsed moon and then she made a wish" Hinata narrated her story

" _Maybe not in this life or in this world Sasuke-kun but I wish that somewhere in another world in another time I had my happy ending with you. I wish that in that world you would be the one waiting for me at the end. In that world I would wake up next to you, I would cook your breakfast and send you off to work then I would take care of our child. I wish that in that world, wherever it may be, I would proudly wear the crest of your clan behind my back"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the R &R.**_

 _ **Constructive criticism are highly appreciated.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Happier

"Oi Temee! What took you so long inside?" Naruto asked his friend

Sasuke left the room ten minutes after his wife and even then the servants of the house still stared at him suspiciously. He found Naruto and Sai waiting for him just outside the mansion and as usual Naruto complained at him for being late. He ignored his complaining and walked ahead of them.

"Don't get worked up Naruto. Maybe they just had a quickie. They're married after all" Sai quipped without filter and Sasuke glared at him while Naruto laughed his head off.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Sasuke said and walked farther ahead

Sometimes he wonders why he's friends with these idiots but he knows he owes them a great deal especially Naruto and his wife always tells him, which he did not agree upon, that he actually enjoys their company. They walked for quite a while and then Naruto called out to him to stop walking ahead because they've already arrived.

His apartment in this world is located on the top floor and so they had to take the stairs and again Naruto complained that they could just jump since they're ninja's after all. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend and proceeded to go up the stairs. The room was cold but surprisingly clean even if his counterpart haven't stayed here often. He went to his bedroom and sat on the cold bed and remembered that he'll be sleeping here alone tonight. He's never slept in a bed alone for past 12 years or so. Whenever he travels he camps out and almost never sleeps in an inn because sleeping on a bed makes him long for his warm bed at home and waking up beside his wife.

"Hey, how about you change and we eat out. Stop spacing out there" Naruto told him and closed the door

He changed to the clothes he wore 10 years ago then he went out to eat lunch with Naruto who suggested they eat ramen again.

"Do you have ramen for brains, dobe?" He asked mockingly

"What did you say you bastard?! You wanna fight?" Naruto annoyingly replied and challenged Sasuke for a fight

"Hey, Sakura!" Sai suddenly greeted while Naruto and Sasuke are still bickering

Upon hearing Sai both shinobi's turned their heads expecting to see an annoyed Sakura instead they were met with emptiness. They both looked at Sai and glared at him and Naruto berated him for using Sakura to stop them bickering. It was effective though. Their constant bickering never ceased no matter how old they get or in what world they're in and according to his wife, which he strongly disagreed, that he really do like his friend's company. Using Sakura's name to stop them was effective since Naruto was afraid of pissing her off and on Sasuke's part he didn't really want to be on the receiving end of his wife's infamous temper. He preferred Naruto on the receiving end of it.

They arrived in front of Ichiraku ramen and ordered. Naruto had his usual ramen and they followed suit. Teuchi, the owner of the ramen shop, and his daughter Ayame was looking thoughtfully at Sasuke and he understood why. They probably wanted to know about the rumor Naruto had purposely spread about him and Sakura and they probably pitied him too. He remembered all too well that when the village was nothing but suspicious of him it was Sakura who helped him through it and now that she was supposed to be already married to someone else, they must have thought he was lonely.

" _I'm not as idiotic as my counterpart here" Sasuke thought to himself and ate his ramen in silence_

Sasuke stared in mock disgust as Naruto inhaled his ramen and ordered bowl after bowl and after almost 6 bowls of ramen he sighed contentedly. His friend paid for their meal which was a miracle his never did in their world unless it was his date with his wife and so they departed the shop and headed for the training grounds.

The three of them sparred in taijutsu and after a series of punches and kicks exchange they laid down on the ground contented with their day. They are things that never change no matter the time or world. Sai was the first one to sit up as he took out a sketchbook and started drawing out of the blue. Sasuke has developed a quite bond with Sai during the time he spent in Konoha and even though he wasn't there with them when he became his replacement he considers him now a part of team seven.

The sun has already gone down and the sky gave off a beautiful orange color. He would never have appreciated this scenery back then when he was shrouded in darkness but now he was deeply grateful for his redemption. He breathed contentedly thinking about his family and worrying a little about Sarada but he knew that the Naruto in his world would never take care of her and besides his daughter is tough like her mother. His thinking was disturbed when Naruto talked.

"Sasuke-teme, I'm glad you returned back to Sakura-chan" He said wistfully

"Tch. I'm not stupid" he replied in his usual stoic manner

"Hisoka-san made ugly smile all the time that's why I'm not as opposed as to their marriage as Ino is. The Sasuke in this word left her broken" Sai added while still drawing

"That's why he left Sai. That bastard saw them and said something about Sakura-chan being happier or something" Naruto told them and the memory flashed back to his mind.

 _Naruto and Sasuke just finished one of their spars and they managed to demolish the forest as they took their sparring too far. What started as a normal taijutsu practice turned into something more competitive as he turned into kyuubi mode and Sasuke had to summon his Susano'o. After seeing the damage they had done to the forest they both stopped and Naruto laughed seeing as they'd managed to hurt themselves again._

 _He thought about how Sakura would sure scold them for the environment damage they caused and also because they managed to inflict damage to themselves. Naruto suggested they get ramen after training and Sasuke agreed but not before he managed to insult his choice of food which turned into another set of bickering and he noticed that his friend was on sour mood than he normally is._

" _What's wrong teme? You feel gloomier than you already are" Naruto asked as they walked towards the shop_

" _Hn. I'm fine" He replied putting on an air of indifference_

 _They passed by a coffee a shop and Naruto noticed that Sasuke's attention was on that particular shop so Naruto copied his friend. Inside the shop was a happy looking Sakura smiling from ear to ear and a red-haired man talking animatedly to her. He turned to look at his friend and he saw in eyes what his face wouldn't show. He felt pain, jealousy, and other emotions that Naruto couldn't fathom at all._

" _She loves you still even if she's with him" He told his friend in an attempt to console him_

 _Sasuke stared wordlessly at the happy couple mostly at Sakura's smiling face and Naruto saw that his Sharingan was activated. Naruto grew worried at what his friend might do with his dojutsu but then Sasuke turned around and walked towards the ramen his eyes back to its original onyx hues. Naruto realized what his friend just did. He etched Sakura's smiling face in his mind and ensuring he won't forget it by using his clan's prized possession._

 _Later that night Naruto and Kakashi stood at Konoha's front gates while Sasuke was already wearing his travelling clothes. He decided to leave again on a mission with only Kakashi and Naruto knowing. Naruto did not like any of it because after days of spending time with Sakura he would leave again without her knowing._

" _You're really a bastard you know that? It's as if you lead on Sakura-chan again and now you're leaving without her knowing" Naruto scolded his friend_

" _I agree with Naruto. I do not like this leaving in the middle of the night thing you're doing. Sakura deserves to know what you truly feel. She loves you so much" Kakashi added_

" _I know but I can't give her what she deserves. That guy can and besides she looked happier with him" Sasuke replied and disappeared before any of them can say anything more._

 _That night Uchiha Sasuke left with the memory of a smiling Sakura forever etched into his mind and with the knowledge that it was because of another man. He knew that all he had given her were pain and nightmares but at least someone saw her true worth and has taken up the initiative to make her happy and for that he will forever be grateful to that man._

Naruto stared at the counterpart of his friend as he narrated that particular memory and by the look of his eyes he knew and understood why the Sasuke of this world did it. Naruto knew he would've done the same thing if he saw Sakura happily in the arms of another man. He would want her to happy.

"I didn't know traitor-kun did that. Ino told me that the one who let's go is always the one with the deeper feelings" Sai commented upon hearing the story

"She's damn right but I wished he stayed though. I know Sakura-chan is at her happiest when he's around" Naruto added

He remained silent. He stood up bid both his friends goodbye and ran over to his apartment to mull things over. It was already dark when he arrived at his place so he proceeded to take a warm shower. The shower loosened his tense muscles and his thoughts invaded his brains. He was forever thankful at Sakura for waiting for him after all the horrible things he's done to her but it never crossed his mind that if that day he never poked Sakura's forehead and told her that he'll see her soon she might've settled with a man who can make her smile and stay in her life like he can't.

The thought bugged him to no end and it made him miss his wife even more. He wanted her soft touches that assured him she was his. That no matter what happened she never regretted her decision of building a family with him even if he was not their all time. He wanted nothing but her happiness but what if she did regret it. Will he be able to let her go like his counterpart here? They had a daughter together but what if Sakura was not happy with him anymore? What kind of wife would be happy to have an absentee husband anyway? He needed her to reassure him so dried and dressed himself and decided to look for his wife.

Sasuke jumped from roof to roof until he arrived at the familiar mansion. The mansion had multiple wings so he decided to use his Sharingan to search for his wife although she forbade him to use his dojutsu for the time being he can't help but consider this an emergency. Missing one's wife is an emergency after all. He found her in a huge room decorated in antique but she wasn't alone because Takahashi Hisoka, her supposed to be husband _(a thought he did not a want to linger on),_ was with her. He scowled at the lingering thought in his head when he saw a big smile plastered on his wife's face and then she bowed slightly and disappeared in another room that looked as if it was a connecting bedroom while Hisoka went outside his room.

A smirk played on his face at thought that his wife was not finally alone. He hopped over a tree then at his wife's bedroom window then he opened the window slowly not wanting to gain attention and he entered. The connecting room was different from the main bedroom as it was decorated in a more Victorian style grandeur with a huge bed in the middle. He sat down on the bed and felt its softness then he heard the showers turning on. He decided to wait for his wife and laid down the bed.

Sakura thanked every deity for the existence of a hot bath. Even though she spent most of the day bonding with her girlfriends the surge of information definitely exhausted her. She has so many information to relay to her husband but thinking about him made her feel strange. It wouldn't be the first time she'd sleep alone since he was mostly not around but when he decided to take shorter missions in order to be with his family she got used to having him around again. Knowing he was so close yet so far made her heart ache more. This silly predicament was starting to annoy her.

She turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy pink towel since she left her clothes outside the bathroom. She walked out and found herself staring at the bed. There was an intruder, a welcome intruder, but an intruder nonetheless. She felt her husband's smoldering gaze and felt as if he was burning the thick fluffy towels off. She smiled and thought that it's going to a long night after all and maybe, just maybe being in a different world wasn't that bad at all.


End file.
